There exists a need to produce dihydroxy-terminated materials. The materials described herein, poly(trimethylene glycol carbonate trimethylene glycol ether)diol, can be used in a number of applications, including but not limited to biomaterials, engineered polymers, personal care materials, coatings, lubricants and polycarbonate/polyurethanes (TPUs).
As described in Ariga et al., Macromolecules 1997, 30, 737-744 and in Kricheldorf et al., J. Macromol. Sci.—Chem A 26(4), 631-644 (1989), in the cationic polymerization of TMC, the initiating agent becomes incorporated into the polymer ends.